


Stardust

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Star Wars, Damian wears Krennic's suit, Death Star, M/M, Sith Lord!Damian, Smuggler!Dick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: I'll try to summarise each chapter in English.Thanks to everyone who loves the story.May the force be with you so you can live long and prosper. LOL***Smuggler Dick Grayson set a wrong coordinate and broke into restricted military zone. Or so it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

Dick咒骂一声，徒劳地胡乱按着夜翼号各色的操控按钮。  
全没用，他已经被捕捉磁场吸住了。  
歼星舰像一座会移动的峭壁逐渐占满整个视野。两架小巧的钛战机从母舰中朝着夜翼所在方向飞出。再过不了两三分钟，他就会被迫登上那艘帝国的军舰。  
“不明船只，亮明船员身份。”通讯器传来问话。  
“长官你听我说，这只是个误会！这只是艘运输船，船员只有我一个。我……我一个走私贩……”  
还没等Dick语无伦次解释清楚，通讯器再次传来军人严肃的嗓音。  
“不明船只，准备接受检查，请放弃无畏的抵抗。”  
Dick重重哀叹一声，双手从操控台上无力地垂下来。  
“遵命，长官。”  
夜翼号在磁场的控制下缓缓降在歼星舰内的停机坪上。Dick离开驾驶室，慌乱把自己的私人用品藏进飞船暗藏的隔间，并祈祷着帝国士兵们不会把夜翼号大卸八块。  
得到了开门的指令后，Dick照做了。  
船门外立着两队身着白甲的风暴兵，Dick咽咽口水，双手缓慢举过头顶紧张地左顾右盼着。  
风暴兵向他走来，为首的两人一边一个抓紧他的肩膀将他押下船，另外几名鱼贯而入进入夜翼号内部。  
“等等！你们要对我的小美人做什么？！拜托，稍微温柔点。”  
然而风暴兵们像没听见似的粗暴掀开夜翼号上一个又一个可以找到的舱门。  
“嘿！你弄疼她了！我说过了，温柔点。”Dick不依不饶对着船内的风暴兵喊着。  
“闭嘴，小子！”  
Dick的脸上挨了一巴掌迫使他偏过头去，再回过头来，眼前多了个绿色军装的军官。  
“长官，这是个误会！我的航向设置……”  
“你最好老实些。”军官打断他的托词，“假话会让你死得更快。”  
Dick含糊嘟囔一句什么，丧气地低下头用脚尖蹭着地面。  
搜查并没持续多久，一名黑色军装的男子突然凑到军官耳边说了什么，后者立刻紧张起来。  
“那么突然？”军官变了脸色。  
“是的长官，殿下的座驾已经到了。”  
说话间，飞船的轰鸣声传来，一架穿梭机稳稳落在他们附近，飞船张开的翅膀渐渐折起。  
“已经来不及了。”军官边整理着军装边命令道，“把这小子带到监禁舱，快！”  
“等等。”  
年轻的声音阻止了风暴兵粗暴的拖拽，Dick拧着身子回过头，只见一人一袭黑袍从穿梭机上走下，兜帽的阴影遮住了他的脸，看不清容貌。  
“Lord Damian.”军官低下头，Dick注意到他站得笔直的双腿有点发颤，“我不知道您……”  
“总督，你在完成你的工作，这没什么不好。”黑色的身影走向军官，身后紧跟两名同样看不见容貌的红袍卫士，“他是谁？”  
“不是谁，我只是航程设置错误了！”Dick赶忙插嘴，这让军官慌张地抬起头。  
“他自称是个走私贩。但他的船是突然从超空间跳出出现在附近的，因此很可疑，我们正在搜查那艘船，会很快……”  
“不必了。”青年摘掉黑袍的兜帽露出一张年轻的面容。  
Dick不禁吹了个口哨。  
“你长得比布鲁克海文最美的舞女还要漂亮。”  
话一出口，走私贩感到周围的气氛瞬间变了，从那名总督到风暴士兵无不紧张起来，Dick甚至能听到他们吞咽口水的声音。还没等他弄清楚原因，Dick突然觉得喉头一紧，像是被掐住了喉咙短而急地呼吸着。  
青年的手指在半空中握成更小的半弧，Dick大张着口，却感受不到一丝空气进入胸腔。  
“管住你的嘴。”  
年轻的西斯尊主站在走私贩面前，突然放下手，Dick立刻因缺氧跪倒在他脚下。  
“让我们看看你闯入禁区的真实目的，走私贩先生。”  
Damian对红袍卫士使了个眼色，两人立刻将瘫倒的Dick强行拽起站直身子。戴着黑色手套的手指抓住Dick的短发，抬起他的头。Dick尚且迷蒙的眼睛对上一对凌厉的绿眸，随后脑中传来一阵刺痛。他听到一声惨叫，却没发现那发自自己口中。  
一切不过发生在一瞬间，Damian十几年前就已掌握通过原力攻破任何人的意志。他享受把一个人埋在意识深处的种种秘密顷刻碾碎的快感。  
他看到了走私贩清洗他的飞船，看到他在不知名的混乱之地与红发蛇身的舞女调情，看到他因为负债累累被诸多奇形怪状的地痞追着满街打，看到他设置错航向坐标后的惊慌失措……  
没有任何异常，普通到让人嗤之以鼻的小人物。  
但他看不到他的过去，有一道屏障阻隔了他原力的渗透。  
Damian闭上双眼，屏息凝神再试了一次，耳畔传来Dick更加刺耳的惨叫声。  
依旧一无所获的西斯尊主愤怒地瞪开双目，紧盯着因拷问而浑身冷汗的Dick。  
“你是谁？！”  
“我……我说过了。”走私贩抬起沉重的头颅，若不是被两名红卫士拽住他早就再次瘫软在地。“坐牢……可以，求你别再……”  
长那么英俊居然手段这么狠。Dick内心苦笑道。  
Damian原本在思量眼前人是绝地武士或与之相关的人的可能性，猝不及防读到这么一句内心活动脸色变得更差了。他仔仔细细再打量一遍Dick，破旧的棕色马甲、浅色衬衣、看不出原色的肮脏长裤，颈上还有一条项链坠着不知名的透明矿石；强壮但似乎并不强大，言语举止中带着轻佻。  
怎么看都不像是受过绝地训练的人。  
但他却读不透这个混混的脑子。  
“他很可疑。”Damian转向军官，“仔细搜查他的飞船。”  
Dick显然不同意这个决定，刚想反驳，两名红卫士一扯胳膊让他噤了声。  
“遵命，Lord Damian。我会把他关进重犯牢房严加看管的。”  
“不。”西斯尊主复又戴好兜帽，遮住本就难以琢磨的表情，“把他带到我的私人舱室，我会处理的。”  
不要让敌人逃出你的视线，这是祖父从小教育他的。  
Damian从Dick身边走过，忽略了后者的怨声载道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by izumocay

Dick被拖进一 舱室内的设施和装饰简单而精致，让Dick想到了……某个会议厅。走私贩环视四周，房间与外界的通道只有两处：落地的观景窗和门。窗外是浩瀚无垠的宇宙，门外是精良的卫兵，短时间经历大起大落的青年只觉得眼前纤尘不染的床分外诱人，洁白的床单像是小酒馆里舞女雪白的胸脯。Dick晃晃悠悠一头扎到床上，脸埋进柔软的枕头内蹭了蹭。  
“去他妈帝国军……还有那个西斯。”  
“至少现在那几个难伺候的债主子找不到我了。”  
“Nita会不会想我呢，她的裙子转起来真好看。”  
Dick胡乱想些有的没的很快就沉沉睡着了。对常年流离失所的走私商人来说，可不是每天都能睡到这质感的床，因而睡得格外香甜，所以睡相什么的谁会在意呢？  
与深沉甜美的睡眠形成鲜明对比的是堪比酷刑的被叫醒方式。  
当气体不再随着轻微的鼾声进入青年的鼻腔，Dick倏然惊醒。  
“臭小子不会换个方式么！”  
Dick心中咒骂道，瞪大眼睛，果不其然看到Damian悬在半空的手，和自己悬在床铺上方的身子。  
“换个方式？能让你遍体鳞伤的那种吗，走私贩先生？”  
操，他忘了他还会该死的读心术。  
Damian随意一挥手，Dick的身体从床铺上方被丢到对面的墙上，“啊”的一声惨叫后沿着光滑的墙壁滑下。  
“这种方式可还满意？”  
Dick揉着酸疼的后背，依靠着冰冷的哑光金属墙面仰视着造成一切的恶魔。  
“你这……”青年好了伤疤忘了疼，刚想嘴硬，却因眼前人的装扮改了口，“Stars，你这军装比大都会贵妇穿的白裙好看多了。”  
身着裁剪得体的白军装的原力敏感者伸出手，片刻后又放下，面上的表情从愠怒转为算计，唇角不自觉地上勾。  
“我不知道你想用这种拙略的方式掩盖什么，走私贩先生。”青年走到不远处悬空的蛋壳状金属休闲椅边，将披风优雅掀起后坐在其上，目光自始至终未离开Dick，“但我知道你马上要装不下去了。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”Dick扶着墙站起身，皱着眉揉着被摔疼的后腰。“顺带，走私贩先生是什么鬼称呼，我有名字，Dick Grayson。布鲁克海文的小妞们都爱死这个名字了，因为她们觉得这暗示了我有个……”  
“你可以闭嘴了。”  
西斯尊主语气毫无波澜，但Dick显然能听出“否则我会帮你闭上”的意味。Damian似乎很满意Dick暂时的缄默，伸手用原力隔空取下固定在墙上的数据版。数据版闪烁着幽蓝的光，稳稳落在青年手上，青年自顾自扫读着数据版上的内容，不再关注走私贩的存在。  
Dick落得清闲，浑身的疼痛让他格外想念几米外柔软的床，恨不得就此陷进子宫般舒适的床垫再不出来。但鉴于十几分钟前自己刚被房间的主人从其上甩出来，床的主人显然不欢迎他鸠占鹊巢。无家可归的走私贩此时才开始担心起自己的安身之所，那巫师不会让他睡地上吧？Dick瞅了瞅冰冷坚硬的地板，突然觉得牢房或许是更好的选择，至少那会有张床？  
“Grayson先生，你思考的声音打扰到我了。”Damian又一挥手，数据版像归巢的鸟儿复归原位。  
“你们这些原力敏感者非要时时刻刻都用你们的巫术吗？”Dick的双手罩在头两侧，“我指的是，你能不能别总钻进我脑子里。”  
Damian的眉头一皱，显然他顶撞到了他。Dick大口吞咽起唾沫，该死的，他的喉咙反射性的发紧了 。  
“如果需要的话，我不介意提醒你你现在的身份——一个阶下囚。我劝你尽快认清这点。”  
Damian从座椅上站起，披风服帖地滑下椅面拖在地上。他似乎想朝着Dick的方向走去，但突然进门的红卫士打断了他。  
“我们马上要跳进超空间了，My lord。死星各部运转正常，可以进行第一次试验。”  
“很好，转告总督，不必声张我在舰上。这只是常规试验。”  
卫士颔首领命而去。  
死星？Dick从没听说过名字这么不祥的星球，正纳罕着，Damian转身走向落地观景窗，双手背于身后立在窗前。  
Dick这才注意到窗外的庞然大物。  
死星。Dick第一眼就知道这便是它的名字。  
眼前的金属球状物足有一个中等行星大小，它的表面毫无生机，压抑的黑灰色泛着冷意，赤道北方是一静息状态的巨大雷达。目之所及，数十架战机在视野中穿梭，消失在死星的赤道处，或又飞出新的飞行器。  
“这是什么？”  
Dick站在Damian侧后方，被白披风包裹的颀长身形并未回头面对他。  
“帝国的骄傲。它会把秩序带回星系。”  
西斯尊主显然读出了Dick的疑惑，但并未继续为他解答，转而问道：“说说布鲁克海文吧，Grayson先生，你的母星？”  
窗外的景象突然变得模糊，只剩一片光怪陆离，他们进入了超空间。Dick不知道在眼前人的命令下，这艘歼星舰会带他去何方，但反正去哪里都对一个漂泊的走私贩没区别。  
“算是我的第二母星吧，我也不知道我的母星是哪里。”  
想到布鲁克海文，Dick全身的肌肉都放松下来，就像思及妻儿的士兵。  
“描述一下她？”  
Damian转过身，在Dick身旁悠闲地踱步，后者猜想他又在用原力读他的脑子。既然他有这样的能力，语言又有什么用呢，反而是谎言的媒介。  
“对很多不了解她的人来说，她是个荡妇，一个藏污纳垢的混乱之所。但对于无家可归的人来说，那是比大都会好上百倍的地方。亡命徒、私生子、走私贩、娼妓……所有原本见不得光的人也能自由过活，没人问你过去做过什么，也不会在乎你接下来要做什么，你要做的只是想如何得到下一顿口粮，而后周而复始，这样简单地活下去。”  
“这样的苟且有什么意义，Grayson？”  
纯白的披风停止移动，青年看向Dick，全然没注意到自己对走私贩改了称呼。  
Dick看着比自己年轻的西斯尊主，微笑起来。不是痞子式的笑，而是兄长对问出超越孩童理解范围的幼弟那种无奈而宠溺的笑。  
“当你选择性遗忘掉不想记住的过去，又不想懦弱死去时，这种生活方式堪比极乐。”  
毫无逻辑的话再次引得Damian不悦，但他并不想跟这个奇怪的人纠缠。  
“听不懂的话，可以直接看我脑子里的东西啊。”  
Dick用手指敲敲脑壳，又恢复了之前的不正经。  
Damian擒住他的目光，似是思量，只有原力的操纵者本人知道这一瞬发生了什么：  
衣衫不整的走私贩被三名外星女性外加一个人类少年推在油腻恶心的床上，各色的肉体层层叠叠，靡靡之音嘈杂异常分不清发自谁口，黏腻的体液在众人之间交换……  
“你！”  
Damian抽回原力，险些点亮腰间的光剑砍下那无耻之徒的头颅。  
“这可是布鲁克海文的最迷人之处啊。”  
始作俑者却一脸奸计得逞的表情。  
西斯尊主正思量着用什么新方式惩罚这无理之人，窗外模糊的景象倏然清晰。  
“看来我们到了。”  
青年勾起唇角，向门口走去。Dick尝试性地跟在他身后，并未被制止。  
二人出了舱房，守在门外的红卫士立刻跟上，路上又添了四名风暴兵。这阵仗让Dick隐隐有种不祥的预感，但事到如今也只能跟着那白色的身影。  
一行人的目的地是歼星舰的舰桥，其内的军官们显然知道他们会来，全都从座位上站起，迎接着白军装的长官。  
“总监，一切已准备就绪。”  
Dick见过面的那名总督迎上来，Dick留心到他对Damian称呼上的变化。  
“很好。传达下去，死星的第一次试验可以开始了，目标布鲁克海文。”  
青年军官的嗓音沉稳，带着命令的坚定与冰冷。  
“什……”  
Dick难以置信地看向窗外，漆黑的宇宙中散布着点点星光，那布局……他怎么可能忘记，他乘着夜翼号从布鲁克海文起飞时曾无数次赞美过这片行星带的壮美，他甚至能认出窗外那颗只有巴掌大的淡青色球体就是布鲁克海文。  
走私贩瞪大眼睛，眼睁睁望着那个金属球体上雷达状的装置升起，调整着角度，随后将数道耀眼激光汇聚一处，射向那颗无辜的星球。  
Dick仿佛观看了一部哑剧，母星在他眼前化为星尘的哑剧。


End file.
